Not always a happilyeverafter
by x-Live-love-life-x
Summary: What happened after the war? Did ginny and harry stay together? 5 Years later, we rejoin the characters to see whats happened. Read and Review !  Rated T for saftey
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's P.O.V**

As she walked in, i noticed how she had changed in every little way. Her hair was slightly longer and darker, her eyes looked bigger, she was slightly taller and her long legs looked thinner in the skinny jeans she was wearing. She looked beautiful, and really sexy in the half-light.

"Alright mate?" Ron asked, but stunned I couldn't reply.

It had been four years since I last saw Ginny Weasley. After we broke up, I moved to London while she moved to the countryside, not far from the Weasley family home. I avoided the house when seeing Ron, and he and Hermione generally came and saw me. As I saw her, I realised that my love for her, in her absence over the years, had only grown stronger. But she was engaged to some bloke she met at work, and there wasn't a lot I could do about it.

"y-yeah, I'm fine" He finally replied, not wanting Ron or Hermione, who was sitting nearby, to realise what he was feeling. But as usual, they read him like a book.

"Come on Harry, let's go upstairs" Hermione whispered,

"Yeah its getting crowded down here anyway" Ron added.

"No, guys, honestly I'm fine" He said, as he slumped into one of the kitchen chairs "I've got to face it one day, haven't I?"

" but not in this way harry, when she's showing him and the ring off to everyone"

"But..." Harry tried, but was cut off by Hermione and Ron pulling him up to leave the room, as they slowly made their way upstairs, they could hear all the cheers coming from the rest of the Weasley family below as he wished that was him downstairs, holding Ginny's hand.

"Yea, heard he's a right twat though mate, so don't worry about it" Ron smirked

"Ron! That's not helping" Hermione replied, giving him a shove, but Ron caught her hand and pulled her closer into an embrace. Harry did love them both, but recently they were really close, for no apparent reason. It was really annoying Harry, so he carried on walking up to his and Ron's room in the burrow.

The Burrow always seemed more like home than his flat in London, possibly because of the amount of time he spent here during his time at Hogwarts, when he wasn't with his uncle and aunt at privet drive. He spoke to his only blood family left on rare occasions. But he made an effort as Dudley seemed to have grown up a lot in the last few years. He had a family of his own and lived on the outskirts of London. Harry always loved the admiration Dudley had shown towards him on the last night all of them had been together before the war. He had saved him from dementors after all.

Ron and Harry's room was snug for the two of them, now grown adults. But he liked the fact that it was just them two, as it was the only time he wasn't with Hermione, who still shared Ginny's room when staying at the burrow, mainly to keep Mrs. Weasley happy. He walked over to his bag and got out the only thing he still had of Ginny's, a locket he had bought her for valentine's day, only two weeks before the split. It had a tiny picture of them both in it, looking at each other. He took it everywhere, and loved to wear it himself when he felt really lonely.

"Look, mate, I know it's difficult to see them together but your gonna have to face the facts, she's not coming back to you. She's engaged. That's it. I'm sorry, but it's too late. Get over it."

"That's rich coming from you, could you and Hermione be much more loved up?" Harry snapped back.

"We're sorry harry, but it's because well..."

"Hermione is having a baby!" Ron blurted out, going very red.

" Guy's that's amazing, I'm so happy for you! I'm sorry, okay but it's just difficult with them two downstairs. At least I've got something to look forward to now!" Harry smiled.

"Thank you, and we promise to stop being so clingy around you and the others" Hermione said, looking at Ron accusingly.

"What?" he said " I love my beautiful pregnant girlfriend, is there a problem?"

" Your pregnant?" Ginny Said, slowly pushing the door open to the bedroom. She must have creeped upstairs without them noticing.

"Oh, hey" Ron said feebly, looking from Ginny to Harry, who were now staring at each other.

"yeah, we are, isn't that great!" Hermione quickly said, trying to break the silence.

"yeah, it is. Well I suppose congratulations is in order!" Ginny replied, finally breaking the tension.

"And to you, jeeze, that's a rock Gin. How much does this bloke get paid?" Ron said, Whilst Hermione stared wide-eyed at Ginny's engagement ring.

"Enough, I picked it out myself actually..." Ginny broke off as harry walked past her out the room back downstairs.

Bewildered, Ginny pulled her hand out of Ron's and followed harry, trying to catch up with him. He was already in the kitchen, by the time she found him.

"Harry..." Ginny started, Harry turned around and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I don't want to talk about this now, not while everyone else is around" Harry muttered, pushing past Mr. Weasley who was deep in conversation with George.

"Fine" Ginny replied and stalked off.

Harry was still annoyed, but the communication between the two made him feel slightly hopeful for the first time in months.

**Ginny's P.O.V**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the lateness of this second instalment. Had to attend a funeral for a few days, meaning I only just got back to my computer. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews; every bit of advice is helpful! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

It took her a while to get her head around the fact that today would be the first time she had seen harry in four years. She wasn't nervous, as such, but didn't know how to act around him, especially as this was her informal engagement party and Harry, was still single.

"Honey, we need to leave now otherwise we will be late!" Ginny called upstairs, looking at her watch.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Plus we can't be late to our own party."

"It's not a party, it's just a gathering. Make sure you understand that, okay?" Ginny replied, feeling very nervous all of a sudden.

"Look, chill out okay? Everything is going to be fine. All your family know and like me and they won't disapprove at all." Harold said, soothingly, looking Ginny straight in the eyes. "We are all that matters in this, just me and you, no one else." He said, kissing her forehead, he hated it when he did that; it made her feel like a child.

They aporated to the burrow. She loved coming back to the family home, for many reasons but mainly to see her huge family, whom were waiting for their arrival. As they walked up the path to the door, it opened and a familiar face peered round the door, eyes lighting up when Mr. Weasley realised who it was.

"Ginny, my love! How are you? I thought I heard someone! " He said engulfing her into a huge hug, and leading her inside with Harold behind. They walked inside the door. Everyone was there, including Hermione and harry. She was frozen to the spot as her and Harry made eye contact, which he broke off quickly and turned back to Ron who seemed to be talking to Hermione and trying to ignore Ginny and Harold, probably for Harry's sake.

"Gin, how are you?" George exclaimed, giving her a tight squeeze of a hug and shaking Harold's hand. "Glad you've decided to make an honest woman out of her?" He said winking and grinning at them both. Ginny was glad to see that George was slightly more like his old self. He had seemed very distracted after the death of his twin, Fred and had absorbed himself in the business him and his brother had set up before the war only appearing for Christmases and special occasions when he had to.

"Yeah good thanks, nice to see you're a bit more cheerful," she said quietly to her brother, "got someone you're not telling us about?" She said jokingly, but his face turned rather serious.

"Maybe," he said trying not to smile at her, as he moved out of the way so that others could get to the happy couple.

"Mum, how ha-," she broke off as she noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione were getting up and walking upstairs. Mrs. Weasley followed her gaze and patted on the shoulder encouragingly.

"Ron's not been feeling too good today, they probably wanted to get away from all the commotion," she said, trying to sound convincing, but Ginny was having none of it, she knew something was up and thought it was rude of her brother to ignore her completely.

She walked past everyone else, smiling and saying hello, but then made her way upstairs to the top floor where she was sure they would be. Harry and Ron still shared a room together when staying at the burrow, but it was much too small for them now. Hermione shared a room with Ginny, but hadn't spoken to her in a while as Ginny's new job meant she was busy a lot of the time.

Ginny was stood on the other side of the door, trying to listen into what they were saying, but they were all talking too quietly. She walked right up to the door, and pressed her ear against it only to be extremely shocked about what they were talking about.

"Hermione's having a baby!" Ron said, quite loudly, and definitely clear enough for Ginny to hear.

"You're pregnant?" Ginny exclaimed, pushing the door and entering the room. All three looked at her, Harry looking straight away and shoving something in his pocket.

Ginny's face went scarlet as she realised the friction in the atmosphere. It was a bit rude of her just to push into the conversation. She was barely aware of what was going on before she realised harry had pushed past her and was walking hastily downstairs. She quickly turned, not taking any notice of what her brother and Hermione were saying to her, and perused Harry. They had already reached the living room before she caught up.

"Harry..." Ginny started, Harry turned around and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I don't want to talk about this now, not while everyone else is around" Harry said walking away/

"Fine." Ginny replied as she turned and searched for her fiancée. She was fuming, how dare harry be so rude, she was, after all, only trying to be polite. She eventually found Harold deep in conversation with Hagrid, who must have arrived late, and decided to take a seat by the fire. She was almost immediately joined by a harassed looking Hermione, who also seemed to be fidgeting more than usual. Hermione looked over her shoulder, up the stairs and then finally made eye contact with Ginny.

" I'm really sorry about what just happened," Hermione began, still fidgeting. "Me and Ron don't know how to act around you and Harry together, and we don't want to hurt your feelings but we feel that-" she was cut off by an annoyed looking Ginny.

"What? That you should take sides with harry? That you should just ignore me completely?" She hissed, glaring at Hermione.

"No, but harry is a complete wreck, he just doesn't want to talk to anyone properly. He's even been off with Ron recently, and they are always on good terms," Hermione paused. "We don't think it is really anything to do with you, or your old relationship, there's something else going on but we can't figure it out." She stuttered, finding it difficult not to burst into tears, after all she didn't want to make a scene here, in front of everyone.

"Why? I thought he was okay now, I thought he was seeing someone?" Ginny replied, suddly very concerned.

"We did too, but he hasn't mentioned anything about it in weeks, and when we try to ask him, he just shrugs it off, like were interfering..." trailing off towards the end, a tear coming to her eye.

"Not here Hermione, let's go somewhere else," she muttered, dragging Hermione up from her seat and pulling her outside into the garden.

As the two walked out, Ron, George and a concerned looking Harold noticed the two women looking very distressed and followed them out into the garden, making quite a crowd of people gathering outside the Burrow.

"Oh god, just what I need," Ginny muttered, seeing Harold appear from the house.

"What going on Ginny? Why are you out here?" He said. "Is something wrong?"

"Harold, stop with the bloody questions. I am fine." She snapped, looking rather frustrated. "Go back inside and I will join you in a minute, I just need to talk to Hermione about something."

"Then who do these two need two be out here?" He said, looking from Ron to George sounding aggravated.

There was a long silence.

"They don't, you two can go inside as well." Hermione finally said.

"But-" he started, but seeing the look on Hermione's face, turned and dragged George inside with him, Harold slowly following looking extremely baffled.

It was a while before either Ginny or Hermione dared to speak in case someone was listening, but finally, Ginny broke the silence.

"When did all of this start?" she frowned, looking perplexed.

"Basically, Harry always used to come around to our house after work with Ron. They has usually had very long tough days, being Aurors and we used to have a great time. Then All of a sudden, Harry stopped coming, and many weeks, because harry and Ron had been put on separate cases, they never saw each other at work as well. Until one night, it was mine and Ron's 3rd anniversary and he took me to a restaurant in Hogsmead." She paused looking round to see if anyone was looking. "We saw harry, and he was with this strange looking woman, having dinner. They were both dressed quite smartly, and he wasn't acting particularly flirty so we couldn't decide whether it was work related or not," Hermione paused. "Well, our table was at the same restaurant and we had to go inside, but harry spotted us and very quickly got up and left, leaving this poor woman sat on her own looking very confused."

"That's odd, why did he just leave?" Ginny said.

"Well, were not sure, but Ron then went and looked on the ministries files," she paused looking embarrassed. "And found a woman of the same description, who works in the Department of mysteries," she said, finishing very slowly.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, thinking about what Hermione had just told her. Why would harry be meeting a woman from the department of mysteries? Why did he act so suspiciously when he saw Ron and Hermione? She was very confused.

"Not only did he find that out, but their meeting wasn't recorded," Hermione added.

"Presumably it was a date then?" Ginny replied, wandering why her Hermione, who was very intelligent hadn't thought of this.

"But in the ministry, even if the meeting is personal, it has to be recorded, it's against the law if they don't." Hermione said, looking straight at Ginny who was trying to work out a solution to this odd situation. Ginny was sure there was more that Hermione could tell her but before she had time to say anything else, Mr. Weasley came out to usher the two back inside, as they were about to start eating.

Hermione looked very suspiciously at Ginny, who returned the look as they walked back inside. The same questions kept going round Ginny's head, who was this woman? Why did she meet with harry? Why did they try so hard to keep it a secret? But only one person could answer all these questions.

Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys... sorry about the lateness of this chapter, i have been so busy recently and just didn't get round to publishing this chapter until now! I hope your still enjoying the story and I will try to make the chapters a bit longer and more detailed !

Please read and REVIEW, any comments are helpful!

Harry woke up the next day to a throbbing headache. It took him a few seconds to adjust to the bright sunlight streaming through the curtains and then it hit him. Like a blow to the back of the head. And he finally remembered what had happened last night. It was a bit of a blur after he remembered drinking his sixth shot of firewhisky. He could still feel the burn in the back of his throat now. He slowly got up, racking his brains for any further details of what he had done the night before and suddenly realised he wasn't alone in his flat. He looked around the room of his flat, and then went straight to the kitchen to find Hermione levitating a frying pan with her wand. She looked at him as he entered and sighed.

"Ron and I bought you back last night." she started, turning back to the saucepan. "You were quite out of it, and neither of us thought it was wise for you to try and come back on your own." She frowned staring down at the frying pan in disapproval.

"Hermione, you didn't have to ..." He started but before he could continue Ron entered through the door, saw Harry and grinned.

"Good morning." The redhead almost sang, with a smug look on his face, walking past Harry to kiss Hermione on the cheek. "Feeling OK after last night?" He asked trying to stop himself bursting out laughing.

"Look, are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess?" Harry snapped "It's quite obvious that I can't remember a thing about it, so what did I do?" He looked from Ron to Hermione neither of who moved. "Was it really that bad?" Harry asked desperately searching for answers.

"Yes." They both said looking at each other and smiling. Harry's face dropped when he put everything together. He got very drunk. Embarrassed himself. At Ginny's engagement pary. In front of everyone. What was he going to do?

"Let's have a cup of tea whilst we explain the events of last night shall we?" Hermione said, ushering him and Ron into the living room.

"Well you kinda embarrassed yourself mate, I'm not going to lie to you." Ron said half smiling, but looking slightly concerned and hesitant.

"The last thing I remember is sitting together with you two, Ginny, George, Luna, Neville, Cho, Lavender, and some other girls who I didn't recognise." Harry said, hoping this would help. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then back to Harry.

"After that you started drinking firewhisky. We tried to stop you but you seemed so upset. Ginny tried to be polite to you and join in the conversation like normal, but you kept cutting her off. A few others drank some firewhisky, but you took the bottle and started swigging from there." Hermione said hoping Harry wouldn't react too badly to the next bit of shocking information.

"You know you said about those other girls?" Ron started."Well, one was called Violet. She knows Ginny from her work. Well, you kinda started chatting to her and doing that really fake laugh and really loudly so everyone could hear. Then all of a sudden you kissed her." Harry's jaw dropped. He was speechless.

"And it was more than a kiss to be honest Harry. You were then inseparable for like half an hour and Ginny got really upset. And then, as they were saying goodbye to everyone, Violet decided to go to and you just kissed her right there in front of Ginny and told Violet that you loved her." Hermione looked bewildered and disappointed in Harry as she spoke.

Harry didn't know what to say. He was utterly speechless and really embarrassed. He could feel his face flooding with colour and his ears burning. What would Ginny think of him now? What did the Weasley family think of him now? How was he going to speak to this Violet person and explain it was a one time thing? So many things to consider.

How was he going to face it all now?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry that this has been such a late chapter guys, I have had mock exams for the last three weeks, and haven't had time to write any chapters, but no fear! I'm going to write my next 5 or so chapters and post them at weekly intervals. This way my chapters will be a bit more regular! Hope your liking the story so far, but remember whatever you think, good or bad, I would love to know, so READ AND REVIEWW !**

Ginny stared at her reflection, deep In thought. She looked at the familiar face, and long bright ginger hair and how it stuck up, annoyingly, in the morning when she hadn't brushed it. He always used to love that. she looked herself right in the eyes, wondering what to do. Going over and over the events of the previous weekend in her head. She looked down at her hands. Harold hated holding hands whereas, her's and Harry's fitted together just nicely, and he loved to walk and hold hands in the grounds of Hogwarts on those beautiful sunny days.

Turning around, she picked up the towel Harold had left on the floor and walked out of the en-suite. He always stayed at Ginny's on days that he worked in the ministry, which was all the time at the moment.

She had started off being very angry at harry, understandably, as he made a complete fool of himself. Not only this but all in front of her fiancé, family and friends, embarrassing both himself and Ginny to a certain extent. She had started to wonder why she was getting so hooked up in the events earlier on in the week. Apparently, according to Hermione, Harry had been very embarrassed but keen to move on and leave the events all in the past. She had also received an owl with a box of chocolate and a note in that familiar handwriting, just one word, 'Sorry...' presuming it was from harry. But she went on to wonder why she had got that deep sense of happiness when that owl was delivered and she realised that harry must be thinking about her. Her and Hermione had discussed the situation many times in the past, but hadn't since Harold had popped the question. In fact, Hermione had barely talked about the wedding, which seemed to Ginny very out of character. She decided this problem needed to be resolved and so sent an owl to her offices asking her to come by after work.

Ginny always hated this time of year. Because Quiddich was out of season, the Hollyhead harpies only met once a week, and Ginny spent most of her time at home, on her own or out visiting her mother or friends. Ginny received an owl almost immediately back from Hermione:

_Hey Sure, will drop by after work about 4, as I'm finishing early today. See you then! X_

Ginny looked at the clock for a fourth time, were was Hermione? She was never late like this. She got up and started to pace up and down the room.

She looked out the window. She couldn't wait until her and Harold moved into a proper house after the wedding. Not that she didn't like her little flat, no she loved it, but she wanted to be more in the country instead of in the middle of London, were all the hustle and bustle of both wizards and muggles never seemed to stop. She played a game when she looked out the window trying to spot any wizards who looked really out of place in muggle clothes, and often saw one or two. However less people were about at the moment as the snow seemed to keep people at home in the warm, but who could blame them?

She heard a noise in the living room, assuming it was Hermione, walked through ready to greet her very late guest, but to her shock saw harry in her fireplace.

She was stunned. What on earth was harry doing in her flat? She didn't even know he could still apparate into her house. The look of confusion was reflected in harrys face too, suggesting the visit was maybe not intentional.

'h-hey,' he stammered, not knowing where to look. 'I'm going to kill Hermione,' he muttered, looking at the floor embarrassed.

'What are you doing here?' she said, sounding annoyed.

'I could ask you the same thing, is Ron not here?' He said frowning, looking around the flat trying to avoid Ginny's glare. The flat had changed a lot since he had been here last, bringing back some memories he would have rather forgotten. Harry didn't understand how Ginny could live here still.

'Harry, tell me, why on earth would Ron be at my flat at 5 o'clock in the evening?' she said, starting to get slightly irritated.

'Hermione sent me an owl to say that Ron would be here, as he needed help moving some boxes, and could I help him. She promised you would be out,' he said quickly.

'Why would you want to avoid me?' She shouted.

'No, I assumed that...'

'Embarrassed were you, at how much of a fool you made of yourself the other day. In front of MY family, the people who took you in when you were living with those awful muggles. MY family, who have stuck by both of us, even though we make it very difficult for them. MY family who helped you with everything during the war, who sacrificed themselves-' her voice broke as she thought of Fred, then bursting into tears.

Harry stood there, shocked about what Ginny had just said to him, and wondering what to do. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder slowly circling his thumb, like Ginny used to love.

'I'm so sorry gin; I didn't mean to make you so upset. I just need time to adjust,' he said, staring into space.

'It's been 4 years harry, I thought that would have been long enough.' She said quietly, tilting her head upwards, and staring straight into his eyes. They stayed mesmerised by each others gaze for a long time, then harry, without saying a word turned around and walked into the fireplace and disappeared.

Ginny sat on the floor, and cried for what seemed like forever.

**What do you think? Review please! **


End file.
